


Playing Halloween Dressup

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Ginny knew from the moment Hermione turned those eyes on her with the pout that she would agree, but well she still wasn't sure if she liked it or not.





	Playing Halloween Dressup

Day 4  
Prompt: With animal ears (Halloween)  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Hogwarts  
  
Ginny still wasn't sure how Hermione had talked them all into this. She felt a bit silly, but Hermione had seemed so enthused with the idea how could she have said no? She reached up though her hair until she met the fuzzy things on her head that twitched under her touch. She still wanted to know how Hermione had found the spell to do this. They felt and acted so real, though she was rather glad she couldn't actually hear out of the new ears on top of her head. She had been wearing them since first things this morning and I had gotten her more than a few looks, but for Hermione she would put up with all the looks in the world. This was not how she had planned to spend Halloween, but when Hermione had come to them with the idea a couple of days ago they had all ended up agreeing.  
  
Glancing at the mirror in her  she watched her ears twitch before her gaze was drawn down to the tail twitching behind her. She didn't mind the look not really and if she had to admit it she would say it was even cute. Her ears and tail were the same red colour as her hair. Her tail a long flowing thing that had fur that ruffled when it twitched. Her ears were pointed like Hermione's cat and twitched frequently. The more she focused on it though the more she realized both were reacting to her mood and she was suddenly glad she didn't look like this all the time or she would never be able to keep her feelings hidden. Merlin and what about the twins? They would get into so much trouble if everyone looked like this all the time.  
  
Ginny shook her head pushing away the thoughts as Hermione gave a courtesy knock on the door before coming in grinning at her.  
  
"Come on nearly time for the feast lets go."  
  
Ginny gave herself a final once over in the mirror before nodding and grabbing the older girl's offered hand following her down to meet Harry and her brothers so they could head off to the Halloween feast.


End file.
